Coach x Obata
by Zif
Summary: Nos gars d'Hayamazaki et de Tsurugizaki, plus Takuya, se retrouvent contraints à assister à un truc plutôt effrayant... Toru : chu pas d'accord, c'était génial


**Auteurs :** Howan et Zif' 

**Titre :** Papy x Coach (en fait y a pas encore de titre alors je mets le pairing en attendant)

**Base :** I'll

**Pairing :** Obata (coach de Tsurugizaki) / Hiiragi père (oui oui)+ quelques cracks pairings plus ou moins sympas et/ou effrayants

**Genre :** espionnage involontaire

**Disclaimer :** franchement, là, Asada, on s'excuse à fond pour ce qu'on a fait subir à tes persos… mais on a quand même bien rigolé XD

**Note :** fic co-écrite à partir d'un délire msnien entre moi et Howan… je la publie parce que c'est moi qui me la suis tapée à taper au clavier, na !

oooooOOOOOooooo

**Papy x Coach**

"-Takaiwa, t'es vraiment sûr de ton coup ?"

Minowa renifla et jeta un coup d'œil moqueur à son cher et tendre défenseur qui regrettait déjà de s'être fait embarquer dans cette sombre histoire, et ne se gênait pas pour faire part de ses doutes à l'assemblée.

"-Parfaitement, j'ai envoyé le coach à l'autre bout du bahut en l'abrutissant à grand renfort d'histoires machiavéliques, on a une bonne heure devant nous pour vérifier cette rumeur !"

Inoue leva les yeux au ciel, vite imité par Naruse. Mais qui était l'abruti qui avait eu la ô combien merveilleuse idée d'aller raconter les derniers potins des vestiaires à leur capitaine ? Il était pourtant de notoriété publique que ce dernier ne résistait jamais à une petite anecdote croustillante, spécialement lorsqu'elle concernait de près ou de loin les mœurs de leur bien-aimé coach.

Il s'avérait justement que la rumeur selon laquelle le vénérable Hiiragi cachait dans son bureau un album photo des plus compromettants, cette rumeur donc, était pour la chère tête blonde et coqueluche du lycée Takaiwa, implacablement crédible, fondée et vraie.

C'est ce qu'il tentait désespérément d'expliquer à ses compagnons d'espionnage, tout en tirant le bout de la langue avec application, ce qui l'aidait indubitablement à forcer la serrure avec son épingle à cheveux (utilisée exclusivement lors de la douche, ce qui lui valait à cette occasion le surnom de « Barbie pouf »). Toutes ces fonctions simultanément, le bug n'était pas loin.

Le silence était religieux, tous étant comme hypnotisés par ce petit trou sacré et inviolable.

"-Eeeeeeh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

Dix bonnes secondes s'écoulèrent dans l'immobilité la plus totale. C'était bien le temps nécessaire pour constater que non, ils n'étaient pas morts de la crise cardiaque qui les avait frappés. Inoue osa même murmurer : « vivant, je suis vivant », ce qui fit soupirer tout le monde de soulagement.

Ils finirent par se retourner pour voir que Toru Harada et Gaku Takayanagi les observaient avec condescendance et curiosité.

"-Merde ! Où est Toto ? Il devait faire le guet…"

Toru s'avança vers le petit groupe, ravi de son entrée en matière pour le moins inattendue. Il savait bien que le plouc posté au coin leur cachait quelque chose, et il ne s'était pas trompé. Quel beau tableau que ces quatre titulaires de la prestigieuse équipe de basket d'Hayamazaki, accroupis devant la serrure du bureau de leur coach, en pleine activité illégale.

"-Ben alors, vous faites quoi ?"

"-Parle moins fort, on va se faire choper ! On est en pleine mission d'espionnage… t'es des nôtres ?"

Le blond se releva, sa barrette dans les mains et la colla vivement sous le nez d'Harada qui esquiva tant bien que mal.

"-Si t'es un ennemi, on va devoir t'éliminer !"

Ne prêtant pas attention à la tentative d'homicide volontaire sur son coéquipier, Gaku se déplaça en crabe jusqu'à la porte et se mit en devoir de vérifier si la connerie pathologique du blond allait aussi loin qu'il le pensait. Sa main se posa sur la poignée, l'abaissa et il constata avec stoïcisme l'effet produit sur ses compagnons de couloir.

"-P'tain Takaiwa, t'es profondément débile !"

"-Ha ha, bien joué Gaku !"

"-Mais normalement dans les films la porte est fermée à clé… j'comprends pas, c'est pas logique !"

"-C'est la logique qui laisse à désirer…"

"-Ah."

La porte ainsi ouverte, le petit groupe se faufila prestement à l'intérieur. Toto, ne voyant plus personne, prit peur, fonça vers la porte promise et manque de se la prendre dans le nez. Il rentra en chougnant.

"-Vous auriez pu me prévenir, les copains !"

"-Ferme-là, le plouc, et la porte aussi pendant que t'y es."

"-Quoi ?" _(voix tremblante de sanglots)_

Toru soupira et alla refermer la porte, alors que la HBT se livrait à une inspection en règle du bureau. C'est alors que Naruse posa une question des plus intelligentes.

"-Mais au fait, que font ici des gars de Tsurugizaki ?"

"-J'ai suivi Toru pour prévenir une éventuelle énième connerie de sa part."

"-J'ai suivi Papy."

Une lueur d'inintelligence fit la ola parmi les cinq joueurs titulaires de Hayamazaki.

"-Notre coach, Obata, est venu de lui-même en personne ici pour quémander au vôtre un match amical. Etrange, non ?"

Second tour de la ola de la part de la lueur d'inintelligence.

"-Oui, étrange, reprit Toru, car en général on téléphone pour ce genre de choses."

Cette fois-ci, cinq dos se tournèrent simultanément et reprirent leur occupation première, à savoir trouver l'éventuel et croustillant album photo, laissant Harada seul dans sa tempête de solitude.

"-Et vous, reprit le roux pas plus démonté que ça, c'est quoi exactement votre investigation ?"

"-Nous c'est du sérieux, pas comme ton histoire de Papy au téléphone. Imagine un peu, un album photo, planqué là, quelque part…"

Minowa roula des épaules jusqu'au joueur de Tsurugizaki et reprit d'une voix caverneuse :

"-Et dans cet album photo… des photos…"

La porte claqua.

"-Ton intelligence est effrayante Minowa !"

"-Tak… Taku… Takuya !"

"-Vous faites une réunion tupperware dans le bureau de mon père… quelle merveilleuse idée."

"-Te méprends pas, c'est une visite purement officielle", tenta Naruse.

"-Ouais, bah vous avez intérêt à trouver une meilleure excuse, ou à battre votre record de sprint, parce que mon père est… au bout du couloir…"

"-C'est vrai ?"

"-Non."

Takuya ricana obligeamment et laissa ses cadets se remettre paisiblement de leurs émotions avant de les interroger à nouveau sur le pourquoi du comment de leur présence en ces lieux.

Naruse poussa Takaiwa dans le dos pour le désigner « explicationneur officiel », et alors que ce dernier allait remplir sa fonction pour la énième fois, un cri d'alerte fusa.

"-Eeeeh le coach arrive !"

"-Nan mais c'est fini la blague là, le plouc."

"-Mais c'est pas une blague !"

Effectivement, la voix grave (et sensuelle, ajouta Takaiwa avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête) du coach Hiiragi se faisait entendre pas très loin. Et manifestement, il n'était pas seul.

"-Il se pointe avec Papy", remarqua judicieusement Gaku.

"-Très judicieux, ce garçon", ajouta Takuya. "Vite, planquons-nous, que ce soit vous ou moi, si on nous trouve ici, on va tous se faire trucider les gars."

"-Se planquer, mais où ? Où ? OUUUUU ?" paniqua Toto.

"-Là, dans le cagibi, et ferme ta putain de gueule !" brailla Minowa en collant un pain bien ajusté sur le nez du plouc.

Toru ricana.

Tout le petit monde s'engouffra et s'entassa dans le dit cagibi.

Noir.

Silence.

"-Putain, il fait chaud !"

"-On est serrés."

"-Qui c'est qui pue des pieds là ?"

"-La ferme Takaiwa."

"-Quoi, tu te sens concerné Naruse ?"

"-Naruse pue des pieds ! Naruse pue des pieds !"

"-Ta gueule Minowa."

"-Ah elle est belle l'équipe d'Hayamazaki", railla Toru, mentalement soutenu par un Takuya des plus mal en point.

L'aîné de la petite troupe, pris en sandwich entre un Gaku amidonné et un Toru mutant en anguille vivante, tenta vainement de bouger pour prendre une position plus confortable et son pied rencontra un obstacle inattendu.

"-Euh… j'ai marché sur le pied de qui là ?"

"-C'était pas mon pied", couina le blond avec une voix de castrat peu habituelle à son registre.

Tout le monde se tut, pendant une minute, le temps de cogiter.

"-On veut pas plus de détails…"

Minowa aida obligeamment Takaiwa à se relever, lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule : il était compatissant.

"-Quelle idée de s'asseoir dans un endroit aussi exigu, aussi", marmonna-t-il.

"-Ouais, pique pas la place des autres…", parvint à prononcer un Gaku dont on sentait à travers la voix que la syncope n'était déjà plus très loin.

Pendant ce temps, Toru l'opportuniste avait réussi à atteindre avec brio et discrétion l'endroit stratégique du placard à balais : la serrure. Il s'accroupit et observa à travers l'orifice.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'y font ?" murmura Toto.

"-Y causent, abruti ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre ? S'enfiler ?"

"-Vous êtes vraiment des cas à Tsuru..." siffla Naruse, que cette proximité avec tant de monde hérissait et rendait très nerveux, de sorte qu'il se sentait obligé d'agresser le peuple pour s'exorciser de ses angoisses intérieures.

"-C'est pas moi, c'est Toru…"

"-Il agonise ou quoi ?" s'interrogea Takuya à l'audition de la voix de Gaku.

"-Nan, c'est Takaiwa qui agonise… quoiqu'il doit être mort, on l'entend plus…" railla Minowa.

"-C'est pas un mal…" lâcha Naruse, approuvé par Inoue.

"-La ferme, chuis vivant ! J'essaie de survivre à l'agression et de recouvrer une voix potable !"

"-Chuuuut…" Toru imposa le silence. "Il se passe quelque chose de chelou, là…"

Gaku se raidit un peu plus, Takuya expira longuement pour se calmer, Inoue jeta un regard à Hiramoto pour l'empêcher d'avoir un acte malheureux, Minowa roula des yeux, Naruse se força à ne pas faire comme son rival –bien que cela le démangea- et Takaiwa s'agrippa à Toru pour en savoir plus.

"-Quoi ! Quoi ! Quoi !"

Le roux renifla en se dégageant de la prise tentaculaire.

"-Ah lâche-moi… ben… ils se serrent la main… et Papy se penche sur votre coach…"

"-Et t'appelle ça louche ?", grinça Minowa.

Non mais n'importe quoi franchement, Harada avait l'air d'une sacrée commère lui aussi.

"-Ben maintenant qu'il le… baaaah non c'est trop crade !"

"-Quoi ?"

"-Il lui fait un suçon !"

"-Quoi !"

Un gémissement sourd traversa le cagibi et les huit garçons s'entreregardèrent mentalement avec horreur. Puis le regard de deux d'entre eux s'illumina. Toru sortit son portable, le bidouilla quelques instants et le colla finalement contre la serrure pour prendre une photo. Satisfait de son œuvre, il fit passer l'objet derrière lui, leur offrant ainsi une image du spectacle. Satoru sauta dessus avec une grimace mi avide, mi dégoûtée, puis le colla sous le nez de Naruse qui détourna les yeux.

"-Me montre pas ça Takaiwa !", râla-t-il, "manquerait plus que j'en fasse des cauchemars…"

Pendant ce temps, Gaku commençait à avoir une furieuse envie de hurler et de sortir en courant du cagibi. Au bord de la syncope, il s'appuya finalement contre le dos de Takuya et inspira longuement.

"-Oh-oooh… ils enlèvent le haut… putain, l'est bien foutu votre coach quand même… mais Papy il a tendance à s'empâter !"

Takuya décida de s'appuyer lui aussi contre le dos de Gaku. Ils se soutenaient donc mutuellement, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Gaku était manifestement claustro, alors que Takuya venait de découvrir une facette cachée de la vie de son honorable géniteur, le choc.

"-Rhaaaa, il en redemande votre coach… oooooh, la saloooope !"

"-Harada, ça suffit, je te rappelle que tu parles de mon père…" souffla le fils du concerné, au bord de l'hyperventilation.

Takaiwa se retenait à grand-peine de hurler sa jubilation, enjoignant le roux à mitrailler le couple, mais à des moments décisifs, fallait pas bouffer la batterie et la mémoire trop vite non plus. Minowa luttait contre une furieuse envie de vomir.

"-Naruse… tu sais quoi… j'ai la nausée… ils me foutent la gerbe…"

"-Baaah, mais retiens-toi cradingue, t'as vraiment aucun savoir-vivre ! Je me retiens bien, moi !"

Une petite voix tremblotante se fit timidement entendre.

"-Je… j'ai peur du noir…"

Inoue décida de prendre le cas Toto en main. Il lui passa un de ses grands bras autour des épaules et se pencha vers le plouc.

"-Ecoute… tu préfères que je t'assomme ? Tu verras plus du tout là au moins. Alors, tu la boucles."

Toto acquiesça en silence et Minowa applaudit discrètement. Takuya ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer un rappel à l'ordre.

"-Silence ! Si on se fait choper on est super mal alors, plus un mot, plus un geste, plus rien…"

"-Ooooh, Papy a viré la chemise de votre coach et s'attaque au falzar !"

"-Maieuh, au milieu où je suis, je vois rien…"

"-T'en fais pas blondinette, je te montre les photos au fur et à mesure…"

"-Ah, il s'en fait pas Coach ! il porte des slips kangourou Lafuma, rien que ça…"

"-Harada, Takaiwa", crisa l'aîné de toute la petite troupe, "évitez les commentaires s'il vous plait."

"-Et toi, tu portes quoi comme sous vet'?"

Takuya se renfrogna et ignora tout simplement la question, décidant plutôt de soutenir son kohai avant qu'il ne s'écroule en un fracas épouvantable. Il se retourna à moitié et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le réconforter, et se réconforter par la même occasion.

Takaiwa les distingua du coin de l'œil, et s'insurgea relativement silencieusement. Non mais ça y est, ils commençaient à faire des cochonneries au fond du placard, et sans lui en plus.

"-Vous voulez que je vous aide ?" fit-il un peu agacé.

"-Oooooooooooooooooh putain je rêve, c'est chaud… allez ouvre grand le bec Papy, sinon ça rentrera pas !"

Naruse crut défaillir et s'agrippa au bras le plus proche qui s'avéra être celui de…

"-Saleté de Naruse, lâche-moi ou je t'étripe !"

"-Tetsuro, calme-toi…"

"-Takashi", fit le châtain outré, "tu prends sa défense ?"

"-Mais non Papy, tu t'y prends mal, tu vas le castrer comme ça !"

"-Dis-moi Toru", fit Gaku un peu calmé par les bras du blond fiston, "tu m'as l'air de bien t'y connaître…"

Inoue hocha gravement la tête et Hiramoto releva le visage, les yeux lubriques, avant de se prendre une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

Takaiwa gloussa, se rapprochant de Toru et, tout en glissant sa main dans le dos du roux, lui chuchota qu'il pourrait à l'avenir approfondir ses connaissances avec lui s'il le désirait. Harada sourit d'un sourire chelou en ajoutant "on verra, on verra", alors que Minowa déplorait sa situation actuelle, entouré de nymphos pervers, et qui plus est dans un moment d'harmonie psychologique avec son pire ennemi, tout un drame.

"-Oh, Papy a allongé Coach sur la table… les femmes de ménage vont avoir du boulot, ils ont tout dégagé ! Beurk, les vieux tiennent vraiment pas longtemps… et voilà, Papy vient d'engloutir un bon demi-million de tes frères et sœurs, Takuya-san !"

L'interpellé serra les poings, se convaincant intérieurement qu'une mise à mort ultérieure de ce petit con était la meilleure option envisageable.

Naruse, quant à lui, sentait que les images mentales qui lui traversaient l'esprit à l'audition des commentaires graveleux du roux ne tarderait pas à donner envie au repas de midi de se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

"-Putain de Naruse, si tu gerbes je te tue !"

On sentait néanmoins dans la menace de Minowa une vague inquiétude : il savait que si le brun gerbait il était assuré de dégobiller à son tour.

"-Bon, les âmes sensibles, ça suffit, hein ! Vous feriez mieux de profiter de ce spectacle à sa juste valeur…"

"-Takaiwa, je te jure que si on sort de là vivants, je ferai en sorte que plus jamais un son ne sorte de ta bouche."

"-Bien dit Naruse."

"-Je… je vais m'évanouir…", gémit Gaku, soudainement agressé par une bouffée de chaleur claustrophobique plus violente que les autres.

Takuya paniqua.

"-Euh non… non non non… Inoue, aide-moi !"

Et tandis que le brun se faisait de plus en plus lourd dans les bras d'Hiiragi, le mohican confia momentanément la garde de Toto à Minowa et se précipita pour l'aider à maintenir le corps. Dans sa semi course, il heurta un balai qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se casser la figure sur le sol.

Tous se figèrent.

"-… merde, je crois qu'on est repérés…"

Toru se recula un peu de la serrure pour tomber dans les bras de Satoru.

"-… iiiik iiiik iiiiiiiik"

"-Naruse… qu'est-ce que tu branles ?"

"-La ferme, j'imite le cri de la souris !"

"-T'es super intelligent poussin !" s'exclama Takaiwa.

Le roux tenta à nouveau un coup d'œil et soupira de soulagement.

"-C'est bon… ils reprennent… Takaiwa, vire tes pattes de ma ceinture !"

Refusant d'écouter encore les commentaires salaces d'Harada, Takuya reporta son attention sur Gaku qui émergeait doucement de son état comateux.

"-Alors, bien dormi sur tonton Hiiragi ?" ricana-t-il en voyant l'air vaguement perturbé du joueur.

"-Putain il est souple ton père Takuya-san… c'est dingue !"

"-T'as la peau douce Toru…" minauda le capitaine d'Hayamazaki.

"-J'en doute pas mais comment tu le sais ?"

"-Je te tripote bien sûr !"

"-… c'est pas moi que tu touches là…"

Silence.

"-Ben Takaiwa-san, enlève pas tes mains…", bouda Hiramoto qui avait échappé à la surveillance de Minowa pour venir s'accroupir à côté de Toru.

Le choc fut à la hauteur du dégoût pour ce pauvre Takaiwa qui se rendait compte de son horrible méprise.

"-Baaaah nan ! J'y crois pas, j'ai TOUCHE Toto ! Je vais attraper la galle, la plouquite aigue, quelqu'un aidez-moi, du désinfectant, vite !"

Dans sa panique aisément compréhensible, il se vautra sur Minowa et lui plaqua ses mains sur le visage, s'essuyant sur la trombine du châtain qui réussit à se dépêtrer et à emprisonner les poignets du blond dans ses mains.

"-Non mais ça va pas ! T'es complètement barge ! Tu vas me défigurer avec tes mains pleines d'acide !"

Inoue avait entre temps attrapé le neuneu de service par le col et ramené là où il était le mieux, dans son coin.

"-Tu la boucles ou je t'égorge, et tu bouges plus d'un poil de cul."

"-Ca va pas être difficile, il doit pas en avoir", railla Gaku dans sa semi-inconscience sarcastique.

"-Taisez-vous, par pitié, taisez-vous…" suppliait Takuya d'un ton lancinant en se balançant sur lui-même.

"-Ah, ayé, il a fondu un fusible, le petit génie à son papa ?"

"-La ferme Toru, t'es à côté, ils vont t'entendre…"

"-Tu sais Naruse, c'est un vrai miracle avec tout ce bordel, qu'ils ne nous aient pas encore découverts."

"-C'est grâce à son don pour l'imitation inégalée du couinement de souris, Takashi…"

"-Merde, ils arrivent !"

"-Vite, Naruse, iike iike !"

"-La ferme Minowa, tu vas mourrIIIIIK ! IIIK IIIIK !"

_(voix étouffée)_

"-Tu sais mon cher Hiiragi, lapin, tu devrais faire venir les dératiseurs… c'est infesté de rongeurs par chez toi…"

"-Je sais bien, ce lycée est un zoo… les souris, un lapin…"

Minowa s'esclaffa silencieusement alors que Takaiwa s'indignait.

"-… un canard…"

Takaiwa offrit un magnifique sourire au châtain qui lui rendit un splendide bras d'honneur. Sourire en coin de Naruse.

"-… un macaque…"

Approbation de tout le monde sauf de Toto qui ne comprit rien.

"-… bref, c'est une ménagerie."

"-Mon pauvre, viens par là, je vais te faire oublier tes soucis…"

Toru sortit ses drapeaux et son bandeau "allez Papy" alors que Naruse et Inoue soupiraient de soulagement : ils n'avaient pas été métaphoriquement nommés dans la liste noire des sales bêtes du coach.

Gaku quant à lui semblait s'être remis de ses émotions et se trouvait plutôt à l'aise et à l'abri dans les bras de son aîné, en profitant pour lui lancer quelques piques de temps en temps, histoire de dire qu'il avait encore un minimum de contrôle sur la situation.

"-Allez, c'est reparti… merde, qui a mon portable ?"

Satoru se rapprocha précautionneusement du roux –des fois que Toto serait revenu à la charge- et l'enlaça langoureusement avant de lui coller son objet de technologie sur la joue.

"-Takaiwa, le spectacle est derrière la porte, pas ici", l'informa généreusement Inoue.

Un long soupir se fit entendre et tous tendirent l'oreille.

"-Filme ! filme !"

"-Arrête, tu me chatouilles, ça me perturbe."

Le blond le relâcha et tenta une approche du côté de Takuya et Gaku avant de se faire éjecter par l'un ou l'autre, ou les deux. C'est qu'ils tenaient à leur intimité ! Mais le blond commençait à bouillir sur place à cause de cette ambiance de luxure. Et Harada qui lui exposait innocemment son postérieur en frétillant…

"-… presque… presque… oui bon, c'est assez lubrifié comme ça… allez… vouiiiiii… alors coach, tu fais moins le fier comme ça hein ? Takaiwa, tes mains !"

Les cris provenant du bureau couvrirent les couinements de protestation du blond qui voulait fermement se plaindre du fait que Takuya et Gaku étaient une paire, Inoue et Toto une autre, Minowa et Naruse –à son grand mécontentement- une troisième, et que c'était pas juste que lui ne pouvait faire une paire aussi. Toru haussa les épaules, se concentrant sur les superbes clichés scandaleux qu'il voulait prendre, alors que Naruse et Minowa se bouchaient mutuellement les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les horribles bruits émis de l'autre côté de la porte.

Takuya était quant à lui soutenu par Gaku –chacun son tour- qui avait surmonté sa claustrophobie latente grâce à son aîné. Aîné qui n'était à présent plus que l'ombre de lui-même, plus atterré que la chose se produise en sa présence que par la chose elle-même. Quand même, son pôpa… lui qui était si autoritaire… il aurait pu faire en sorte d'être au dessus, quand même ! Et Harada, qui bénéficiait visuellement d'une délicatesse innée, ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter ce qu'il voyait, aussi Takuya subissait-il une vraie torture. De même que Naruse qui se demandait comment le roux pouvait supporter une telle vision d'horreur : deux coachs, leurs coachs ! Comment réussir désormais à observer un minimum de déférence devant ces hommes dont l'image serait à jamais associée à ce qu'ils voyaient et entendaient dans le moment présent ? Naruse gémit de désespoir et Takaiwa prit ce gémissement de travers.

"-Bah Taku, ça te donne des idées ?"

Le brun darda sur son capitaine un regard de tueur accompagné d'un "dégage" marmonné entre ses dents, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire battre Satoru en retraite –provisoirement, seulement. Le blond heurta contre Toru qui faillit cogner dans la poignée et entrouvrir la porte.

"-Doucement, malheureux !"

"-Ben alors laisse-moi me blottir contre toi, par dépit… une belle brune m'a jeté, elle est sans cœur et elle m'aime pas…"

"-Tu m'as résumé en une seule phrase, impressionnant."

"-Sauf que 'belle' est un peu exagéré…"

"-La ferme Minowa, laisse-moi te dire que je suis certainement plus belle que toi, tête d'ananas."

"-Qu…! Il se met à m'insulter comme Takaiwa !"

"-Merde, ce Obata x Coach me retourne vraiment l'esprit…"

"-Taisez-vous, ils sont sur le point de finir !" meugla Toru en chuchotant.

Il avait finalement accepté de passer un bras autour du blond –tant qu'il pouvait continuer à filmer pour le faire taire.

Le grand final approchait.

"-Toru, si tu pouvais éviter les commentaires graveleux pour Takuya…" précisa Gaku avant que le roux ne commence sa description.

"-T'as qu'à boucher les oreilles de ton chéri… c'est bien trop intéressant pour être passé sous silence voyons !" il grogna légèrement, "un peu plus bas Takaiwa… là voilàààà…"

Satoru, au comble de la joie, laissa échapper un petit ronronnement et en oubliant Naruse, pour la peine. C'est qu'il était en manque d'affection, ce petit.

Takashi qui avait fini par attacher Toto à un balai et par le bâillonner avec une serpillière soupira longuement et bougea un peu pour éviter de se choper des fourmis dans les jambes, se cognant à l'ampoule pendue au plafond. Il ne broncha pas mais n'osa pas non plus rebouger, préférant mater Gaku et Takuya qui semblaient avoir rencontré l'âme sœur dans ce cagibi infesté de souris, macaques, canards, lapins et autres bestioles tout aussi infâmes.

Toru signifia d'un geste que voilà, la petite réunion privée touchait à sa fin, Coach et Obata allaient se séparer –jusqu'à une prochaine fois, certainement sans spectateurs incongrus. Le roux éteignit son portable, lorgnant toujours par le trou de la serrure pour voir quand ils partiraient enfin, leur permettant à tous de sortir de l'enfer : il faisait chaud, l'odeur de pied jusque là oubliée à cause de tous les événements fort perturbateurs revenait à la charge, et plus forte que jamais, et ils étaient serrés. Naruse, qui se remettait de ses émotions, attrapa Satoru par l'oreille et la tira vers lui, faisant suivre par extension son propriétaire.

"-T'arrêtes de tripoter Harada ?"

"-Maiiieuh…"

"-Bah moi, ça me dérange pas…"

"-Moi, si !"

"-Ah ! Cet abruti de Naruse est jaloux ma parole !"

"-Ca n'a rien à voir, j'essaie de faire en sorte que cette andouille ne donne pas des informations compromettantes car vitales pour notre équipe à nos adversaires, dans le feu d'une action spontanée, impulsive et somme toute fort regrettable…"

"-Pourquoi regrettable ?"

"-Parce que si tu couches avec lui, t'auras jamais plus l'occasion de le faire avec moi."

"-Ouais, t'es jaloux quoi."

"-La ferme Minowa."

"-Mais, c'est du chantage !"

"-Chhhuuut, ils disent plus rien, ils vont nous entendre…"

"-Tu parles, c'est des vieux, ils sont sourds comme des pots !"

"-Un peu de respect pour mon père, Gaku…"

"-Oh, désolé."

"-Bon, je te pardonne parce que c'est toi."

"-Ah… c'est le coup de foudre on dirait."

"-Ouin, Taku, je veux que tu aies le coup de foudre pour moi…"

"-Crétin, je te connais depuis trop longtemps, y a pas moyen !"

"-Mais Taku…"

"-Oh attendez les mecs, je crois qu'ils se cassent !"

Effectivement, les deux entraîneurs s'étaient rhabillés et redonné une apparence correcte. Se jugeant prêts à sortir sans se faire la cible directe des ragots fort vrais au demeurant, ils prirent tranquillement la porte en discutant de l'organisation du prochain match amical Tsurugizaki vs HBT.

"-Faudra bien qu'on les fasse bosser ces fainéants !" _(clac)_

Prudent, Toru attendit une petite minute avant d'ouvrir la porte.

"-La voie est libre les mecs !"

"-Libre, je suis libre ! De la lumière, je vois !" s'exclama Toto avant de se manger une mandale par Inoue qui avait visiblement élu le plouc comme punching-ball officiel.

Naruse sortit à sa suite, son blond accroché au cou, suivit Minowa qui se précipita à la fenêtre pour prendre l'air, et enfin Gaku et Takuya toujours glués l'un à l'autre.

Toru sautillait sur place en brandissant son portable comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet sacré.

"-Les mecs, ce qu'il y a là-dedans, c'est le Graal !"

"-Ouais ben, participer à la quête m'a pas super enchanté", grinça Naruse.

"-Et si on allait développer les photos chez Kadok ?" hasarda Toto.

"-Mais bien sûr, et après on se fait dénoncer pour voyeurisme", aboya Minowa.

"-C'était du voyeurisme non consentant", plaida Takaiwa.

"-Menteur, tu t'es bien régalé à mater, sale pervers" siffla un Takumi jaloux.

"-Dites, si on se tirait ?" proposa judicieusement Gaku.

Tous acquiescèrent, et Takuya se dit qu'il avait eu raison de choisir Takayanagi, ce garçon était décidément très judicieux.

**FIN**


End file.
